


First Time w/ Boyfriend Frank (Leathermouth)

by AshleighAvenger



Category: Bandom, Frank Iero - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frnk - Fandom, frnkiero - Fandom, frnkiero andthe cellabration, my chem - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, First Time, Leathermouth - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Love, Reader-Insert, frank is hella older than you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleighAvenger/pseuds/AshleighAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your one year anniversary with your older boyfriend Frank Iero. When Frank gets home from a Leathermouth gig, you decide tonight is the night you're going to go all the way for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time w/ Boyfriend Frank (Leathermouth)

A year. It'd been a whole year that you and Frank had been an item. Tonight was your anniversary with Frank Iero himself, and you had the perfect night planned. You met him and the band backstage at a My Chemical Romance concert and you had bonded instantly. Taking the risk, he asked you for your phone number and called you the next day to see if you wanted to grab some veggie burgers. Frank was quite a bit older than you, and you got some trouble with your families because of that, but it never once stopped you from falling head over heels in love. However, it did stop you from... "Going all the way" with him. It was just a bit intimidating thinking about your first being with a crazy attractive older man. But you trusted him and loved how rough he'd gotten after starting Leathermouth. So tonight, after his Leathermouth gig, you decided it was time.

You sat on the couch in Frank's flat watching your favorite movie and waiting for him to get home. You were nervous, but that's to be expected. He walks through the door "Oh honey, I'm home." You can hear the smirk in his voice. You get up from your spot in front of the TV and rush to the kitchen to meet him. He sets his bag on the counter and opens his arms so he can hug you tight. "Happy anniversary baby" he says to you before kissing you deeply. The kiss gets hotter and hotter but you have to break away as his hands start to wander. He lets out a sigh and rubs his hands over his face. You look him over and see there's already a bit of a dent in the front of his pants and you let out a giggle. "Something funny?" he asks with a bit of a cocky attitude. "Oh nothin'... I've got something for you though.." You give him a quick kiss and take his hand and lead him to sit on the bed in his room. "Wait for me, okay?" you leave him and walk to the bathroom that's attached to the bedroom. Your hands are shaking a bit and you're obviously blushing. Nervous or not, you decide you're going to do this. You splash for face with water and head back out. "Frank I want you to do something for me." You keep looking down and blush every time you make eye contact. "What's up sugar?" he asks. "Well tonight's.. I mean it's been a whole year and- What I'm trying to say.." Your nerves are getting the best of you as you sit on the edge of the bed next to him. "Oh... I get what you're trying to say, babe." He sits next to you and holds the side of your face so your foreheads are touching. "You sure you want to? I don't want you to feel like you have to." You assure him that this is what you want and he begins to kiss you again, deeper than before. 

He lays you on your back and hovers over you, kissing and nibbling and groping you all over. He looks you in the eye and tugs on the hem of your shirt, asking permission. You sit up a bit and help him remove your top. He unclasps your bra and tosses it on the floor. Your gasps turn to breathy moans as he takes your nipple into his mouth and lightly pinches the other between his fingertips. He stops teasing after a minute or two and makes his way to the top of your jeans. Once again he looks up to you for approval and you nod your head. He unbuttons them, then unzips them with his teeth. He removes your pants and underwear at the same time and you cross your knees in embarrassment. He pulls your legs apart and kisses the inside of your thighs. The scratch of his beard tickles and turns you on simultaneously and you giggle. But then he's on you. His lips and tongue taste you and you moan. His main focus is your clit but he's not letting the rest of you go ignored. He pushes in one finger, then another, and gently plays your body like a fucking instrument. He takes it slow but your climax washes over you strong and fast as you moan his name over and over. He stands up and removes his own shirt and pants. He takes off his boxers and climbs into bed over you. "Are you ready, y/n?" his eyes are sincere. You nod your head and he pushes into you slowly so you can adjust. His pace is slow at first, he takes his time and makes sure you're both enjoying this to the fullest. Eventually he picks moves faster and harder. You're both gasping and moaning and calling each other's names. His thrusts get sloppier and his moans get higher in pitch and you think of the song Leviathan. You can feel your orgasms getting closer and after two particularly hard thrusts you both cum at the same time. A few curse words, moans, and kisses later he gets up and walks to the bathroom and brings back some things to clean yourselves up. You both lay there on the bed, slightly delirious and exhausted. "Happy anniversary baby. You were amazing." He kisses you and you both crawl under the covers and drift away into a wonderfully sated sleep.


End file.
